


Don’t Think About It

by Kileykao



Series: Don’t Think About It [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Liam doesn’t think about it too hard about his relationship





	Don’t Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Look don’t ask me what this is. It’s something.

Liam doesn’t remember what the card game the four of them are playing is called. Their four bottles of wine deep, and its 2 am. All he does know is that he ran out of the fun sized candy that their using as chips four rounds ago and Q’s pile of Candy was slowly getting bigger as Sam and Amy’s piles were slowly getting smaller. 

Liam very carefully does not think about how he’s sitting with his arm around his wife's shoulder and his feet in Sam lap. 

(Liam is also very careful not to think to hard about it when an hour later he climbs on to Sam’s lap so he’s chest to chest with him, rolling their hips together and their collective wives egging them on. He’s also very careful not to think about how this wasn’t the first time this has happened either)

Just about once a week, Liam picks Sam’s son up from his pre-school after he picks up his own kids from school and he doesn’t think about how the parents in the lobby of the preschool all know him and his own two kids by name. 

(The teachers have also long stopped asking for ID like they do for every other non parent. Liam very carefully does not think about that either.)

Liam comes home from a long day of directing a video game that he’s signed three different NDAs for to find Sam and Amy sitting on the couch with her feet in his lap. Sam was working on a laptop, the TV playing a Movie softly in the background and Sam’s daughter asleep face down starfished on one of her fuzzy pink blankets on the floor, various toys spread out around her. 

Liam quietly kicks off his shoes, and climbs onto couch behind Amy, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist, and Sam mutters something that might be a hello before going back to typing. 

(Liam is very carefully doesn’t think about how casual and practiced it is)

Liam doesn’t think about the two car seats in the trunk of his car that his two kids absolutely don’t need.

He doesn’t think about the guest room in his house that is slowly filling with clothes that are too small for his own kids, and toys that aren’t ones he’s bought.  
(He doesn’t think about the foldable crib in the closet of that room either)  
Similarly, he doesn’t think about how one of guest rooms in Sam’s house has draws stuffed with his kids clothes. 

(He’s forced to think about it at least once a week when one of the four kids needs something that is in the other house)

The four of them have been doing whatever it is that their doing for longer than Hamlet’s been alive. 

And for nearly as long as Sam and Liam have known each other. 

Sometimes Liam sleeps with Sam.  
Sometimes the four of sleep piled together in a King bed.  
Sometimes Sam sleeps with Amy.  
Sometimes their wives go off just the two of them.  
Sometimes Liam sleeps with Q. 

Sometimes it a mix and match combination of them. 

(Most of the time it’s easier to not think about whatever it is that the four of them are doing)

Liam drives Q to the airport one week day morning that Sam is working and couldn’t drive her, and Liam’s got nowhere important to be. Q pecks him on the lips before leaving.

(Liam doesn’t think about it. It’s not the first time he’s kissed Sam’s wife. It probably wouldn’t be the last)

Amy and Sam are arguing about something that Liam isn’t following. It's probably not important. It’s barely raised voicing disagreeing with the other. 

Liam sips at his drink and watches, a slight smile on his face. 

(The argument ends with the two the mashing their lips together in a forceful kiss, and Liam getting to watch his wife slowly take apart Sam. And extra thankful the kids are scattered across town at various different kid related events)

Q and Amy are both out of town working, so Sam and Liam pile the kids into one house. 

It's easier. 

It's easier for Liam to make Pancakes, while Sam helps Hamlet with math problems, and Romper Stomper and Keanu chase each other around the kitchen. Terminator was sitting on the counter “helping” Liam with breakfast..

(Liam doesn’t think about how normal of a scene it was)

The first time Hamlet calls Sam Papa, he was just about 3 years old. It was unceremonial really. Just a lazy Saturday morning, a few weeks before Amy was due to have kid number two. Their two wives sitting in the backyard watching as Sam and Liam try to and fail at putting together a swing set. The three year old ran up to them yelling Daddy and Papa and crashing into Sam holding a rock that he had found in the backyard. 

It was just like that. Liam and Amy where Dad and Mom, and Sam and Q were Papa and Mama. 

(Liam doesn’t think about it too hard. Sam and Q are there constantly. It makes sense for Hamlet to see them as another set of parents. Liam doesn’t think into it too much.)

All four kids that they’d eventually have use the names. It just how it is.

(The live in California. In Los Angeles. No one Questions it. Liam doesn’t think about it too hard)

Liam is pretty sure that all four of the kids thought at some point that every kid had two sets of parents. That it was normal.

Hamlet took the news it wasn’t normal the hardest. 

Hamlet came home from Kindergarten crying one day, chubby cheeks wet with tears, adn small hands grasping at a stick figure drawing of four stick figures clearly meant to be his four parents, and a smaller one that was probably Romper Stomper. 

Hamlet was talking about how one of his classmates said that his mom and dad don’t love each other anymore and that’s why he has two moms and two dads. 

That night was a lot of explaining to a five year old gently of course the two of them still love each other. And explaining that Sam and Q weren’t really his parents. That they were sort of an Aunt and Uncle.

Then Sam and Q, later that night gently explaining that it was fine that he called them Mama and Papa. That two of them were fine with him and his little sister calling them it. And that of course the little baby in Q’s tummy was still his little brother. 

(That was the first time that the four of them were forced to think about what their relationship was)

The first time Keanu called him Dad, Liam’s had a realization that Sam had almost a five earlier the first time Hamlet had called him Papa  
Whatever this thing was that the four of them had. It was real. And they had kids to prove it. 

(They’d figure it out eventually)

The first time Liam and Sam kissed was because of their wives. Seven months after they had met, the four of them drunk as fuck in Sam and Q’s apartment. That was the first time the four of slept together.  
They figured it was a one time thing.  
It wasn’t.

(They didn’t talk about it)

Sam and Q’s house had been a constant construction zone for at least 6 months by the time they accidentally moved them and their two kids into Liam and Amy’s house.

It took close to a month for any of them to realize that they were all living together.

(It was seamless. It should've been a clusterfuck of eight people living in one house, but it wasn’t. They already knew how to function as the eight of them, it was just a matter of them realizing it)

There should probably be a distinct moment when it went from our kids and their kids, to just our kids. 

(It probably should of been a bigger moment that it was. It's not something Liam wants to think about. Really it’s just another Thursday)

Later Liam won’t remember whose wedding it was. He just remembers slow dancing with Q, and then with Amy, and then Sam. 

He remembers realizing that he loved them. All of them equal and with his whole god damn heart. 

They were young and dumb and in Love. 

(They don’t talk about it)


End file.
